dream_of_a_thousand_cranes_werewolf_tokyofandomcom_de-20200213-history
A second chance
Quest description On the first of May, a strange sms was sent to several people around the world. Most of the message was concealed in a strange way, but some were able to make out parts. The Message Winter has passed and spring has come, But despite my plans I was undone. I failed in my quest for the grail, All my efforts were to no avail. But I was saved by those who open precise gashes, And like the Spirit of the Record, I rise from the ashes. To the burning friend in pain, Your search for love is not in vain. Forget the one who stole your first kiss, His duty comes first and you won't find bliss. Beware the one who smiles as he lies, In the end, his cruelty will lead to your cries. For the one who drinks the tears of those who remain, Dry your eyes, your efforts were not in vain. While I may not easily return to your side, I know that you will take this rift in stride. Know that on your way many protected your back, But senseless slaughter will leave you open to attack. For the serene serpent slithering across the net, You may find all the answers yet. My blessing goes out to the two beating beneath your heart, Their coming will be easy and they will have a good start. May your family and friends grow evermore, And may your secret be lifted nevermore. To the dragon of the marshy northern lands, I place one gift of my people into your hands. Your fire and friendship warmed my heart, I shall cherish your wisdom while we are apart. We are cousins by blood but separated by time, Do not worry, we shall meet again down the line. For the child of the mountain and the wave, Your ruthlessness has filled many a grave. Follow your heart and we might become brothers, But beware those who bring the Autumn to the others. We may become one family or one Kin and Kith, Though beware that your love doesn't fade into myth. For the one whose wound I could not heal, I know your loss and understand how you feel. You fiery attack is just but wrong, You direct your anger where it does not belong. Your horsemen are Nightmares twisted and born, They will lead you down a path lonely and forlorn. Unknown text for the Man from Khemet Unknown text for Runs with Scissors Unknown text for recipient 8 Unknown text and recipient 9 Unknown text for the Lady My cord was almost cut by the one who seals ones fate, This one's eyes are getting heavy for it is very late. But those who follow Vulcan have saved my soul, I rise again and continue to my goal. Progress * The School Sentai has learned that solving a riddle will uncover another part of it. * Quite a lot has been uncovered * Runs with Scissors has accepted to teach the School Sentai a few things Presumptions and conjectures * The Lady and presumably another Knight of the Lady are among the recipients * The other Knight of the Lady might also simply be mentioned Kategorie:General Quest